G is For Gives You Hell
by InfernumEquinomin
Summary: G in my Alphabet series, Meguri and Maora were fighting again... not that that was anything new. But this time, Maora refused to be the one to crawl back.Yaoi, implied closet sex...


G is Gives You Hell-- All American Rejects

Fandom: Gentleman's Alliance +Cross

Pairing: MeguriXMaora

Rant: for the sake of ease as Maora is technically transsexual, I'm going to call him a she, I think she'd prefer that.

-

They were fighting again.

This time it was about Maora's steadfast clinging to feminist values.

Meguri liked boys, that was just the way he was, after all, he'd fallen in love with Maora to begin with because that's what she was.

Whether or not she looked like it at any certain time.

Maora was irritated because she was only the way she was and had tried so damn hard just so that she could be a girl only for all of his effort to be tossed back in his face.

It started when Meguri wouldn't kiss 'her' with tongue but would kiss 'him' and then more.

It irritated Maora beyond coping and she lashed out.

"THAT IS IT!!!" She yelled one day after an especially chaste kiss. Meguri jumped and looked down at her.

"what is?" Meguri asked, obviously confused.

"this, your freakish hate of my clothes!" Maora jabbed him once in the chest.

"I don't hate your--" Meguri started, get angrier as Maora yelled at him.

"you treat me like a girl that grosses you out or something!" Maora scowled, crossing her arms and Meguri groaned and pointed at her, up then down.

"well you _look _like a girl!" Meguri yelled and Maora glared back.

"yeah but you know I'm not! So what's your problem?!" she declared and Meguri went to wound.

"maybe you just don't turn me on like this?!" he yelled and Maora growled.

"fuck you!" she yelled in defense and Meguri smirked.

"not dressed like that!" he declared and thus the name calling started.

"you're such an insensitive jackass!!!" Maora yelled.

"tranny!" Meguri yelled back.

And so on.

"fag!"

"fugly!"

"ass-backwards fuck-face cumbucket!"

Lets just say Maora won.

Either way, they were still at odds and Maora was dressing as her boy self just to piss him off and hopefully make him crawl back to her on bended knee.

Even if it did get her a lot of female attention in the interim, it'd be worth it…

Maora was wading through a river of fan girls when she turned the corner and spotted Meguri making out with some random classmate.

Maora saw red.

She nonchalantly walked down the hallway past them, casually kicking Meguri as hard as she could before continuing walking.

Meguri yelled in the background but she just kept walking. If he wanted to be that way, she could be that way too.

--

Maora was going to get Shizun. Just because that's the one person that would absolutely tick Meguri off. So she talked to Haine and Shizumasa both. She made sure both of them knew for sure it wasn't going to be a real kiss but Haine seemed conflicted over the fact of whether she really cared or not. Their relationship had been rocky recently anyhow.

Maora staged it perfectly, in the hanging gardens, she as dressed as her boyself because she was almost certain it was the most likely to piss him off.

The door opened and Maora grabbed Shizumasa, dragging him closer and cupping his face.

"arms on my waist." Maora whispered and he rolled his eyes but did as expected. Haine gave them a thumbs up from her place hiding in the bushes. Then Maora kissed him.

She knew it was lying, and partially cheating, but hell, if it wasn't real, it wouldn't look real, and Meguri would know and think she was pathetic.

Shizumasa reacted considerably well, taking the actual events into consideration. From her distance Haine couldn't tell it was a real kiss but Meguri standing at the doorway could. Maora pulled her lips back, apologizing with her eyes then nearly strangling when Meguri grabbed the back of her shirt and drug her off.

"let go of me you cheating asshole!" she yelled and he dropped her on her butt. She spun to look at him and the anger died in her throat at the look on his face. He looked near tears actually.

Then Maora felt _really_ bad.

"upgraded have we?" Meguri asked, voice weak and Maora couldn't make her voice. He crossed his arms to keep up his attempt at not falling apart. "I understand, after all, I loved Shizun, I don't see why you shouldn't too, after all you're both very alike and--"

Maora didn't let him keep going, even though from experience Meguri could have ranted aimlessly for hours while in this kind of funk.

She stood and pulled him into a kiss, hands cupping his face and Meguri melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms down around Maora's waist and pulling her closer. Her eyes teared up a little herself and she slowly pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." she whispered and Meguri nodded softly, their cheeks pressed together as she wrapped her arms up around his neck.

"I just want you to be you. Not Maora, you. Because it's you I love, not what you became so you could be with me. I loved you before that. You were who I always wanted, because you're my first love." Meguri said softly and Maora nodded against him.

"so, why were you making out with that guy?" Maora asked softly and Meguri chuckled a little, pressing their foreheads together.

"to make you jealous." he answered and Maora smiled teasingly.

"sure." she scoffed and Meguri blushed a little.

"no, really, you were all sexy and swamped with girls and guys both and…" Meguri scratched sheepishly at the back of his head. "I overreacted."

"I think we can safely say we both did…" Maora muttered and he laughed a little.

"yeah, probably." Meguri answered. Maora kissed him again then separated and laced their fingers together.

"I'm not gonna stop dressing up as Maora." she declared and Meguri frowned, looking down at her.

"why? You're dynamite hot." he stated and she rolled her eyes.

"cause I like being cuuuuuute." Maora smiled widely and Meguri rolled his eyes.

"tranny." he teased affectionately.

"fag." she shot right back.

"I love you." he whispered at her and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I love you more." she challenged and he scoffed a little.

"not likely." he answered and Maora kissed him again.

"I'd rather not kiss Shizun again, no fighting." she tapped Meguri's nose once and he shifted a little.

"so uh… did you really kiss him or was it staged?" he asked., glancing around a little and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"hmm, wouldn't you like to know." she grinned evilly and he gaped.

"Maora!!" he objected and she shrugged a little.

"nope, I don't kiss and tell. Or not kiss and tell as the case may be." she grinned a little and started walking down the hall, Meguri following beside her.

"you're so damn evil!" he declared and she paused, leaning closer a little.

"I know, but I get you hot enough to get away with it." she licked her lips and Meguri visibly shuddered.

"now I know why you like being cute… it covers up your evil…" he grumbled and she grinned again, cocking her head to the side in a pose she knew from experience made her look three times more adorable.

"yep!" and with that Maora bounced off to fix her hair, Meguri whining in the background about infidelity and how was it and what does he taste like and eventually Maora had to drag him into a broom closet and remind him who exactly he belonged with.

End. Yeah, again short, but I like this one a lot.


End file.
